Breeding Radek
by Neuriel
Summary: Rodney and Radek with baby.  Sequel to Breeding Sheppard.


Title: Breeding Radek  
By: qwirky  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Rodney/Radek  
Category: Humor  
Warnings/Summary: Baby!fic, Mpreg  
Disclaimer: _Stargate Atlantis_ and its characters aren't mine.  
Notes: Sequel to "Breeding Sheppard." Thankies to Kyrdwyn and Rose Wilde Irish for their help.

----------

Radek entered his room to find Rodney and their child, who was dressed in blue rabbit pajamas and a matching cap, sitting on the bed.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Rodney said, slightly peevishly.

"I'm sorry; the mess hall was busy." Producing the bottle of milk he had been busy warming up, Radek said, "You know I would not miss this time with our _chlapeček_."

He knelt down next to the bed and handed Rodney the bottle. Rodney held it up for their baby, who happily latched onto it and began drinking.

As they watched their son in comfortable silence, Rodney said abruptly, "I think we need a restraining order against Sheppard."

Radek lifted his eyebrows. "What?"

"He baby-snatched Rodney Jr. again this afternoon. This is the third time in two weeks!"

Automatically, Radek said, "We are not naming him Rodney Jr."

Rodney would have waved his hand dismissively if he hadn't been holding the baby. Instead, he gave Radek an irritated look accompanied by an eye-roll that said, 'Not this again.'

"The colonel always takes good care of our baby," Radek said, letting their argument over names drop for the moment and returning to the main subject. "In any case, he and Elizabeth will have their own child soon, and then he will not baby-sit as much. Why are you complaining?"

Instead of answering, Rodney frowned, looking pensive, and carefully removed the bottle from his son. With practiced ease, he lifted the baby up, held the child against his shoulder, and patted him gently on the back. The baby hiccupped and burped, spitting a little on Rodney's shoulder cloth.

Radek silently watched Rodney, marveling at how natural Rodney was with their child. Perhaps carrying their baby for four months had given Rodney certain parental feelings that he never would have developed otherwise. It was impossible to be certain - after all, Radek had never known any other pregnant men before. Of course, more simply, maybe there was something about having one's own offspring that could change one's perspective on children - as in Radek's case, who had, not too long ago, sworn never to propagate.

Whatever the reason, Radek suspected that Rodney's strong maternal/paternal instincts were why Rodney felt so annoyed with Sheppard. Radek knew that it was not a matter of trust - Colonel Sheppard was very good with children and seemed to like them very much, and Rodney trusted the colonel inherently.

Rodney finished burping the baby, who now looked quite sleepy and was yawning.

"Nap time," Rodney declared.

"First, let me hold him for a little while," Radek said.

Rodney gave him the bundle, and Radek gazed with familiar awe at the tiny face. This was his _son_.

"He is perfect," Radek commented, not for the first time.

"Obviously," Rodney snorted. "He has my genes." After a brief pause, he added off-handedly, "And yours, too."

"Thank you." Radek thought it would be poor taste to hit Rodney in the presence of their son.

"I mean it. I never imagined having a kid with a man - it being, you know, physically impossible, up until we discovered that device anyway - but if it had to be another guy, I'm glad it was you."

Radek felt oddly flattered. This was as close to real Rodney honesty outside of life-and-death situations as Rodney could get.

"Thank you." This time Radek said it more genuinely.

They looked at each other for a minute before the baby sneezed, interrupting the moment.

Gazing down at their child, Radek said, "He really does need a name soon. I heard Carson and the nurses calling him 'Rodek' earlier today."

Rodney was about to say something scathing but stopped. Looking thoughtful, he said, "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"You aren't serious."

"I'm not naming my kid something I can't even pronounce. Besides, what could possibly be better than naming him after two exceptionally brilliant scientists?"

Radek blinked, then smirked. "If it is exceptionally brilliant scientists you want, then we should name him 'Sam.'"

"Carter is _not_ smarter than me-"

"Of course not."

"- but it _is_ a good name." Rodney leaned down towards their baby, who was now sleeping, oblivious to this momentous occasion. "Samuel McKay-Zelenka."

Radek smiled fondly at both Rodney and Samuel before he realized something.

"Wait, why is _your_ name first?"

(It would be another four months before they settled on Samuel's last name.)

----------

end

P.S. According to a random online Czech dictionary, _chlapeček_ means "baby son." 


End file.
